


A Super Femslash February

by supergirlshero



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero/pseuds/supergirlshero
Summary: A series of 28 one shots centered around kalex.





	1. Let me in Kara

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY FEMSLASH FEBRUARY!
> 
>  
> 
> *trigger warning; self-harm*

“Kara! Kara? Kar, where are you?” Alex had just returned home from the DEO. Kara had stayed home because there wasn’t much she could do. Alex had been mainly catching up on paperwork all day.

Alex took off her jacket and checked to see if Kara was anywhere in the house or if she had gone out. Alex thought Kara had went out with Lena and some of her other friends until she had heard soft sniffing coming from the master bathroom. Alex gently knocked on the door. “Kar? You okay? It’s me. I’m home”. 

Kara gathered up all of her strength to respond, “Yeah I’m okay”. Alex knew better than to buy into what Kara was trying to sell but nevertheless responded with a simple “Okay” so that Kara wouldn’t be alarmed. Kara tried desperately to stop crying and pull herself together but she couldn’t. Kara knew Alex would be mad at her if she knew her girlfriend was in the bathroom cutting herself. Kara had always kept a shard of kryptonite in a lead casing under her bed. She had kept it there ever since she started self-harming after becoming Supergirl. No one knew she kept it there, not even Alex. Kara was bleeding, it didn’t seem like a lot but she knew that if Alex saw her she’d freak out. She wiped the blood off of her wrist and calmed herself down a bit before coming out of the bathroom. When she walked into the bedroom she saw Alex sitting on the bed in her pajamas which consisted of a gray cotton tee shirt and black sweatpants. Her glasses were sitting on top of her head and she was watching the nightly news. Kara felt guilty just looking at her. She didn’t deserve Alex.

 

Alex shut her computer and put it off to the side as Kara entered the room. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex turned her full attention towards Kara, trying to see how she was really feeling. 

“Nothing I’m fine just tired.” 

“Come on Kar, don’t do that, don’t shut me out. I know something’s wrong. I heard you crying. I know you’re not okay.”

“I’m fine, okay? Can we just go to sleep? I don’t feel like talking about it right now.”

“Okay, but you’re not going to get out of this conversation tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

Kara turned off the light and climbed into bed. Most nights she was eager to cuddle with Alex but tonight she wasn’t in the mood and stuck strictly to her side of the bed. Alex however, couldn’t stand the idea of Kara not being comforted when she was upset so she rolled over and snuggled up to her. Alex kissed Kara’s cheek. “I love you.”

Kara squeezed the hand that was draped over stomach. “I love you too.” Kara couldn’t sleep no matter how hard she tried. She was tossing and turning. It was so bad that she thought she was going to wake Alex up, so she headed out onto the balcony, and it wasn’t long before Alex followed her. Alex caught Kara looking down over the balcony.

“What’s wrong baby?

“Nothing go back to sleep.”

“No, there’s clearly something wrong, I’m not going back to sleep until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“I am fine. Go back to bed.”

“No. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Fine you really wanna know?!”

“Yeah actually I do want to know”

“Here.” Kara had unwrapped the blanket she had wrapped around her and showed Alex her inner wrist that was for now covered in dried up blood and linear scabs.

“Kar? What happened?” Alex said in a soft and concerned voice.

“It doesn’t matter. It will heal as soon as the sun rises tomorrow.”

“That’s not the point and you know it.”

“Actually it is the point.” Kara stormed off back into their bedroom and locked the door before Alex could stop her.

“Don’t do this Kara. Let me in. Please?”

“Go away!” Kara yelled struggling to keep the sobs from escaping her chest.

“No, Kara I’m not going to do that, okay? We don’t have to talk about what happened right now but you have to let me in.”

“No, you don’t need to be in here. That’s why we have a guest room. Stay in there tonight!”

Alex sighed and leaned her head on the locked bedroom door. Kara was doing a good job keeping her tears at bay until she used her x-ray vision to see Alex standing outside the bedroom door crying silently with her forehead resting on the door.

“Fine, you can come in.”

Kara unlocked the door and let Alex in. 

“You left this on the balcony,” Alex said wrapping the soft blanket around Kara and embracing her in a hug. Kara didn’t know what to say but she leaned into Alex’s touch and stayed within the comfort of her arms for a while.

 

Kara buried her head into Alex’s neck and began sobbing. “I-I’m sorry Lex. I’m so sorry. I keep messing everything up.”

“Hey, don’t say that. You didn’t do anything wrong baby. Okay?”

Kara nodded and wiggled out of Alex’s hug and sat on her side of the bed with her back towards Alex. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I thought I could. I thought I’d be fine but I’m not. I can’t be super all the time Alex. I can’t save everyone. I want to. I want to save everyone but I can’t. I can’t save everyone. I’m a disappointment. I’m failing the entire city.”

Alex climbed on top of the bed and hugged Kara from behind. “You don’t have to be super all the time, Kar. It’s okay. Kara Danvers is much more important than Supergirl, okay? You can take a break. No one can save everyone, but you try and you save as many people as possible.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You do babe, and I’m so proud of you.”

Kara and Alex continued their conversation until Kara had worn herself out and fell asleep on top of Alex clinging on to her for dear life as if she was going to slip away at any moment. Alex hated that Kara was in so much pain but she didn’t mind Kara clinging on to her when she slept. It reminded her of when they were younger and Kara would beg Alex to cuddle with her after she had a nightmare. And just like she did then, Alex knew Kara was going to be alright as long as she had let her in.


	2. This is Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little flangst for y’all incase you couldn’t tell that was the theme we’re going with now

Alex hadn't seen much of her girlfriend lately. Their conflicting schedules and intergalactic criminals were partially to blame, but the other reason for their lack of interactions over the past few days was none other than Kara herself. Kara had been avoiding Alex for the last week or so. Alex hadn't done anything wrong and Kara wasn't mad at the older woman but yet she continued to avoid her. It hadn't been intentional, not at first, anyways. Kara had been upset lately and she couldn't tell why. As a result she tried to keep her distance from Alex, not wanting to burden her human with her problems. It was particularly frustrating because her life at the moment was seemingly perfect, she had a beautiful girlfriend, a great job, (despite the fact that her boss was an ass) and she was seen as a hero by nearly everyone in national city. That's why Kara's sadness made her feel so guilty. She truly believed that she was being ungrateful for feeling unhappy. One evening, things had been particularly bad. Alex was on a business trip and Kara was left alone in her apartment. She'd had an awful day, Snapper was getting on her about her interview with Lena Luthor and she had gotten into an argument with James about Guardian. It was needless to say that all Kara wanted to do was to cuddle up in Alex's arms after the day she had, but of course her girlfriend had to be 1,000 miles away on a business trip. Finding herself out of all other options Kara flew into the DEO to visit the AI of her mother hoping it would comfort her. At the end of her visit Kara was surprised at how well the hologram of her mother had been able to help her. She went back to the AI of Alura every night until Alex came home. Two nights of which were entirely spent sitting on the floor of   
_____________________________________________

When Alex got home from her trip to Geneva she was greeted with the sight of Kara peacefully sleeping on the couch. Alex peppered Kara's face with gentle kisses in attempt to wake her up.

“Hey, there's my sleepy girl.” Alex smiled, though it quickly disappeared when she noticed Kara's puffy eyes. 

“What's wrong baby?" The agent asked, now running, her fingers through Kara's honey, blonde hair. 

Kara shook her head vehemently, ”Nothing. How was your trip?”  
“Kar, tell me.” Alex cajoled gently. 

“Can we talk about this tomorrow?” Kara shot Alex her infamous pout and the brunette quickly gave up, knowing there wasn't any point in arguing with a stubborn alien.

“Alright then, let's get you to bed you're obviously tired” the blonde easily agreed to the proposal and took the hand that alex had extended out towards her.

Kara draped herself over Alex's lithe body, allowing herself to be lulled asleep to the sound of the older woman's heartbeat.

The superhero's sleep was short lived. About an hour and half after Kara had fallen asleep she was awaken by one of the worst nightmares she had ever experienced. She bolted upright gasping for air. Everything had been too much, it was like she had lost her entire world, again. The sudden movement woke Alex up.

“Hey, you're ok.” Alex's soft words seemed to have the opposite affect on the alien. Sensing this Alex grabbed Kara's hand and placed it on her wrist knowing that it would bring the other girl some comfort to feel her pulse. “Breathe with me ok?” Alex murmured lovingly. The older woman had plenty of experience comforting Kara. They had been best friends since they were teenagers. Too tired to guide her little alien through a grounding technique, she opted for triangle breathing. “Three in... hold... three out...” Alex repeated saying these steps until Kara's breathing started to even out. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Kara processed everything that just happened. “Can you tell me about your dream?“ the agent probed gently. Kara nuzzled her face into Alex's neck and nodded. ”I was alone on Krypton. The planet hadn't been destroyed but everyone had died. My mom, my dad, my aunt astra, ...they were all gone.” Kara cried quietly. ”I'm so sorry baby.” Alex pressed a kiss to the top of Kara's head. ”...but I promise that you'll never be alone ever again. I mean it Kar, you're stuck with me.” 

Kara took a deep breath and shook her head. “Don't you see that I already am all alone? No one, not a single person on this planet, knows what it's like to be an alien who's parents are hated by everyone. They don't know what it's like to lose everything; to be sent away by people who are supposed to love you! Most of the time I don't understand why my parents didn't just let me die with them.”

And that's when Alex cut Kara off. 

“Kara stop!” Alex said, the words coming out harsher than she had originally planned. The agent reached out to the superhero, lifting up her chin so that the younger woman was forced to look at her. “Look, I can't give you an explanation for why your parents did what they did other than this; they loved you Kara. They loved you. And you! Kara Zor-El, you were meant to be here!” Alex intentionally raised her voice as if Kara would believe her more if she were louder. 

Kara nodded into the crook of Alex's neck. After calming down the blonde had felt the need to apologize. “I'm sorry” the alien whispered repeatedly, her head still buried the the crook of Alex's neck. Her girlfriend had been running around an airport all day, she didn't need the stress of Kara's mental break down too. ”It's ok, you're ok. You don't need to apologize.” Alex cooed.   
_____________________________________________

The next morning Kara woke up to find Alex's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. The blonde rolled over, so that she was facing the older woman. She frowned at the soft snoring noises coming Alex's sleeping features. The only time her human snored like that was when she was completely and utterly exhausted. Kara pressed a kiss to the brunette's forehead, and attempted to untangle herself from the agents arms. Alex squirmed at the movement.

"Damn it" Kara cursed quietly to herself. She plopped herself down on the bed sitting next to her girlfriend and began carding her fingers through the other woman's short, brown hair. 

“Go back to sleep baby” Alex nodded at the blonde's words, but instead of laying back down on her pillow she cuddled up into Kara's lap. 

Kara giggles “Not on me, silly”. And in return Alex grumbles “But you're comfy and I want to cuddle with my alien puppy.” 

“You're lucky I love you Alexandra Danvers."

“Hey! You know better than to call me that!” Alex punched the younger woman playfully. 

Kara pouted, despite the fact that she wasn't physically harmed.   
_____________________________________________

“Kara?” Alex questioned quietly, still wrapped up in the blonde's arms. 

“Hmm? The younger woman hummed in response, trailing the tips of her fingers down the brunette's spine.

”What was bothering you last night, before I came home?” 

Kara looked down at her hands that were now and sighed. ”I guess I've just been feeling lonely lately. Y'know I've been on Earth longer than I've been on Krypton now.”


	3. I’m Losing You

“Alex,” Kara gently nudged Alex so that she would wake up.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“I had a bad dream and I thought you were gone and that you had left me. you had left me and you weren’t coming back you-”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I’m not gonna leave you kara. Not now not ever. I love you okay? Just focus on my heart beat.”

Kara snuggled up against Alex resting her head on the brunette’s chest. It was the safest place in the world, yet Kara couldn’t stop worrying.

Alex gently stroked Kara’s hair and kissed the top of her head. It wasn’t the first time Kara had woken up in the middle of the night because she was afraid of losing Alex and she’s sure it wouldn’t be the last. 

Despite trying everything she could think of to soothe her little alien she couldn’t. She tried kissing her, cuddling her, and rubbing her back but nothing could get Kara to stop crying completely.

“Kar, you’re scaring me. I haven’t seen you this upset since you came to earth. talk to me.”

Kara shook her head, “I can’t.”

“Of course you can.“

Kara shook her head and and buried her head into the crook of alex’s neck and began crying harder than she was before.

“I-I’m losing you. you’re gonna leave me for her. i’m not good enough for you.”

“Leave you for who?”

“F-For Maggie. She’s better than me, She’s prettier, and funnier. She has more time for you than I do. She’d be better for you.”

“Kara, no. look at me. you are the only person that i want to spend the rest of my life with, not Maggie Sawyer, i want Kara Zor el Danvers.”

“Okay” Kara snuggled up closer to Alex, and Alex held her as tight as she possibly could.


	4. I’m Going to Kill You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue writing these one shots or not?

“i’ll kill you kara i swear to god”

“jokes on you i don’t believe in god.”

“kara i swear to rao i am going to kill you if you touch that ice cream. you had both of yours, let me have mine.”

“can we share” kara looked up at alex with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could possibly have.

“please lex don’t do this. you can’t say no to me” 

“no” alex said flatly, desperately trying to ignore kara’s pleading eyes. 

“pretty pleaseeeeee?”

“if i say yes will you stop?”

“yes.”

“fine, but only half. and i get the brownies.”

“fine.”

“yay! thank you” the alien kissed her human on the cheek. 

“you’re lucky i love you.”

“i know” kara smiled and sat down next to alex on the couch. they snuggled up to each other and watched rick and morty together. kara ended up eating more than half of the pint of ice cream and the brownies but alex really didn’t mind. kara eventually fell asleep with her head on alex’s shoulder. once the episode was over alex picked kara up and carried her back to their bedroom.


End file.
